Abducted by Aliens! Wait they're PIRATES!
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: She laughed at a pirate with pink hair! Oh that was the biggest mistake she ever have done, cause now SHE'S BEEN ABDUCTED BY PIRATES! OH BLOODY HELL! Bad summary good story, i hope XD R&R! ENJOY! AGAIN PLEASE READ XD LOL XD WEIRD SUMMARY JUST LIKE ME :3 NALU! ALL THE WAY! XD AND OTHER PAIRINGS INCLUDED! RATED M! MAYBE XD I'M NOT SO SURE BUT MOSTLY T! Title was 'Abducted by Pirates'
1. How she got abducted!

**HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP A NEW STORY BY ME IS UP XD AND GOOD LUCK BABY WILL BE UP TOMORROW IF I FINISHED STUDYING! READ AND ENJOY! XD AND THIS IS SHORT CUZ IT'S ONLY THE PROLOGUE! AGAIN ENJOY! XD**

Chapter 1: How she got abducted

Well everything was normal for Lucy. Yup, everything, except SHE JUST GOT ABDUCTED BY PIRATES!

Well let's start with the early morning, Lucy was trying to find a way to run away from home, it was very hard for her to adjust to her new father's personality after her mother's death.

"I-I'm almost there." She said as her legs almost touched the ground, she had a long rope hanging out of her window, and right now she's going down that rope.

As her feet reached the ground, she cheered and jumped from happiness, it's the first time she sees the outside world.

But she knows how to protect herself, she was a mage that after all. Just like her mother taught her.

She was walking in the forest, as she neared the town she heard voices, people chatting, laughing, kids giggling, shouting for each other. But what caught her ears the most was a weird squeaky voice saying 'Aye' in almost every sentence it says.

She looked around, she noticed nobody, she was still in the forest, but she wanted to know that person.

She ran the way she thought she heard the voices, but saw nothing.

She kept on running and running, until she felt herself she couldn't breathe, but when she reached her limit she bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"Ouch!" she said as she rubbed her sore butt. She looked up to notice a person with onyx black eyes, but his hair wasn't shown since he was wearing something black on his head, only some locks of hair were visible and they were pink?!

"Oi! You okay?" He asked extending his arm.

"Um, y-yeah thanks." She said blushing a little accepting his hand.

"You okay? Your face's red"

"Um yeah, I just ran a lot." She said trying hard not to look in his eyes.

"Oh, okay. Do you know this town?"

"Um, no not really."

"Huh! Now how the heck am I going to find my ship?"

"Ship?!" She said tilting her head.

"I-I mean boat."

"You know you're bad at lying."

"Fine but don't tell anyone, I'm Natsu Dragneel most famous pirate."

Lucy's eyes sparkled then they stopped, "Who are you exactly?"

An invisible arrow hit Natsu's head. And he fell, then the blue FLYING CAT?! TALKED AND SAID 'AYE' ?!

"What? How could this thing talk?"

"Wait you're not afraid of me?" The cat talked.

"Um, No?!"

Then a wild wind came blowing their way, and the thing that was covering Natsu's hair flew away.

Lucy's eyes widened. And she fell on the ground laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! HE HAS PINK HAIR. _PINK HAIR! _HAHAHAHAHA!"

Natsu frowned, they always underestimate him because of his hair color, this isn't fair you know.

Then Natsu held her like a sack of potatoes, and she started hitting his chest telling him to put her down, but he didn't listen and continued walking.

After a while they reached near the shore were there was a big pirate ship.

Lucy's eyes widened with fear, and she said "If you don't put me down I'm gonna yell rape."

She wanted to use her magic but she couldn't, in the town she lived in magic is forbidden, but look at the bright side he's holding her bag.

Then Natsu looked at her with wide eyes. And said "You wouldn't."

Lucy looked around she noticed the blue thingy disappeared.

"Try me." Natsu thought she was bluffing, so he stayed silent and continued walking, but luck was so on his side, because when Lucy started yelling rape he reached the ship and climbed on it.

Then Lucy saw him enter a room that was labeled, 'Captain Only' so she guessed he was the captain.

When he entered his room, he tied her on a chair and smirked at her.

"Now this is what you get for making fun, of the most fearful pirate captain." Lucy's eyes widened.

Then they felt the ship move, Lucy wanted to cry, she was leaving, but was this really the right choice?

But instead of thinking about that she was thinking 'I WAS ABDUCTED BY ALIENS! Wait he said they were pirates. WAIT PIRATES?!'

"I was abducted by aliens!" She yelled.

"Correction, by pirates." He said.

"Even worse. But did you bring my bag?"

"yeah, yeah, whatever I'm going to my crew you better be silent until I come back and think about your punishment."

Lucy's eyes widened.

What did she get herself into this time?!

_**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ:**_

**hey guys! hope you liked it! and please R&R AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT! I REALLY NEED TO NOW!**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


	2. Loke!

**HEY PEOPLZ! HERE'S CHAPPY 2! ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Loke?!

Lucy sat in room trying to free herself, then she saw the blue cat sitting near her.

"Hey, um what's your name again?" Lucy asked.

The cat looked at Lucy and smiled, "I'm Happy, nice to meet you."

Lucy opened her mouth wanting to ask him about freeing her from these ropes but he was faster and said, "And no I'm not going to help you get free."

Lucy frowned then mumbled, "Might as well get Loke."

Happy's eyes widened then he frowned and said, "What are you talking about, Loke died 3 years ago." The little frown on his face deepened as Lucy burst into fits of laughter.

"HAHAHHAAHAHA! LOKE? DEAD? AHAHAHAHA THAT'S THE MOST FUNNY THING I'VE HEARD!" if Lucy was free she would have clutched her sides.

Then Happy frowned and yelled, "HE IS DEAD, I saw him disappear." Then he started sniffing.

"Happy don't cry."

"But, but *sniff-sniff* you didn't believe me."

"I didn't believe you cause he's not dead Loke can't die."

Happy looked at her puzzled, then she spoke, "You know what I'll show you." She took a long breathe and yelled, "LOKEEEE!"

People outside the room froze and looked at Natsu, who was also stiff as a rock with eyes widened, "Why would the girl yell Loke's name? Didn't she know he died 3 years ago?" He thought, Natsu didn't even tell the crew he abducted a girl. Oooh~ Erza would kill him.

Happy's eyes widened, seeing the man in front of him.

"I'm at your service my beautiful prince-" Then he stopped mid sentence after he saw their surroundings." Cess, first of, were the heck are we? Second why are you NOT in the castle?"

Lucy frowned, "First off, I GOT ABDUCTED BY ALIENS, SECOND-"

Happy stopped her mid-sentence and yelled, "PIRATES"

"RIGHT pirates, second I won't stay in that piece of hell, even if it means getting abducted by aliens."

"I said we're pirates." Happy yelled in frustration.

"You know you're an idiot for getting yourself in this kind of situation." Loke said still not noticing Happy, (A/N: Don't ask me how XD)

"Shut up." Lucy said as she stood up and rubbed her sore wrists.

"Now show me who abducted you and let's get this over with." He said impatiently.

"Let me guess you have a date?"

"Yup!"

"Fine." And by that they walked outside together.

Happy walked behind them wanting to see what will happen.

Lucy lead the way, after seeing some person with pink hair.

As she arrived, she pointed a finger at the pink haired dude, Loke cracked his knuckles and went to Natsu.

He tapped his shoulder, as Natsu turned his head, he was welcomed by a golden fist in the face.

All of the people around them were ready for a battle against the 'intruders' but then Natsu stood up and Loke froze.

"NATSU?! WHAT THE HECK?"

Natsu looked at Loke and he froze, Lucy looked shock and faced Loke holding him by the collar.

"You freakin know who that pinky is, and you didn't tell me?" She said in a deadly aura.

"I-I can explain." He said trembling.

"Shoot!"

Then he sighed and said, "I actually can't."

"L-Loke?!" Natsu said not believing his eyes. "I thought you died."

A visible popping vein was on Lucy's forehead.

"WHY THE HECK DO THEY ALL THINK YOU ARE DEAD?" Then she looked at Natsu and walked towards him, "And you, how dare you tie me to a stinkin chair and leave me there? If I didn't call Loke I'd be stuck there for god's know how long."

"WAIT! How the heck do you know Loke?"

"Loke? He's my spirit, duh!" Lucy said and looked at him weirdly.

"SPIRIT?!" All of the people on board yelled.

"Yeah, spirit, don't tell me you never saw a stellar mage, and a stellar spirit? You guys seriously need to know some new things. And Loke, we're gonna have a little talk later, now go back."

Loke nodded vigorously afraid of what might Lucy do to him.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, now what are you doing on our pirate ship?" A red haired beauty said asked as she stood in the front crowd.

"Me? Well I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your stupid captain."

"HEY!" She heard Natsu yell.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked suspicious.

"What I mean is that pinky over there abducted me."

Natsu muttered a small 'Oh oh!' as he saw an angry looking red haired woman walking his way.

**I KNOW IT'S VERY CRAPPY! BUT AT LEAST I UPDATED XD PLEASE R&R SO I CAN GET MORE GOOD IDEAS SO R&R XD**

**PEACE I'M OUT!**

**JA NE!**


	3. Heart to heart talk

**GOMENNASAI PPL T^T I'm so sorry for the long wait T^T I'm a terrible writer T^T and this chappy is terrible just like me T^T anyway, hope you enjoy! XD**

Chapter 3: A heart to heart talk

Lucy kneeled in front of Natsu wrapping his twisted ankle.

"You know it was your fault for kidnapping me." Lucy said trying to start a conversation.

"At least I don't try to act tough." He replied coldly. Lucy's bangs covered her eyes.

"You don't understand anything."

"What I do understand is that you got out of the room when I told you to stay, just answer me, why act tough?"

"I have to. My life isn't normal." Lucy finished and stood up walking to the door but Natsu stopped her.

"We're not done yet." He held her wrist preventing her from moving forward.

Lucy looked at Natsu bangs still covering her eyes, "A princess, no more no less, acting tough is the way I can stay alive, I don't know who I am anymore, my life was destroyed 7 years ago, now I'm nothing but a mere body, a body being controlled by fate."

"Che- you want me to believe that crap, this is your own life. No one can control it, that is how I live, this is how we all live on this ship. Life is short so live it."

"Easy for you to say, I've spent half my life trapped in a castle, thinking that someday prince charming would save me. But that was just my imagination, I was a fool to believe such things."

"It's not your fault for wanting to believe."

"I lived in fear for 10 years."

"Fear is awful so face it."

"You think it's easy?" Lucy's voice started rising.

"I never said it was easy." Natsu tried to keep his calm.

"You don't even know anything, I-I lived a nightmare, I was banned from doing anything, even dreaming was banned for me." Tears trickled down her face, talking about this was never easy for her, but she continued, "I act tough so I can live, I try to make people fear just so they know they can't control me, I ran away from home, I was treated as a pet, I do whatever they order me to do, I was forced into marriage." Lucy's voice cracked.

"You think I don't understand, I understand you, all of us do in this ship, we all faced fear before. Now, no more acting tough, we all protect each other hear." Natsu gave her that goofy grin of his, Lucy smiled as tears kept on falling. "Now, you're going to have the best time, you better cherish those memories."

By that Natsu left Lucy sitting on his bed thinking with a small smile of adoration plastered on her face.

After a while:

Lucy already knew everyone by now, Natsu showed her everyone around, people might take her for a lunatic cause she trusts someone she barely knows but she doesn't care.

She feels safe with him, he feels like home.

_Home… huh? _

"Lucy~"

Nothing.

"Lucy~"

Still nothing.

"LUCY!"

"WHAT?"

"I-I um, you weren't replying." Natsu stammered afraid of the woman beside him.

"It's okay, what do you want?" She asked folding her arms.

"We need to teach you shooting."

Lucy looked at him dumfounded, she used magic, why does she need to learn stuff like that.

**Please tell me what you think, cause i feel like crying T^T Oh never mind i already am T^T So please R&R! T^T**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
